Tap Tap Tap
by Hystericfangirl137
Summary: It's late in the night, and something - or someone? - is making an unbearable tapping sound. And it's victim? Why, who other the ever-studying Maka Albarn?


_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Maka yawned quietly as she viewed countless words of the history of Shibusen. The tan-haired girl blinked rapidly in an attempt to ward off sleep. She failed.

She closed her school book and scowled. So much for studying at – oh, goodie – one in the morning.

"Eh, Soul, are you up?" she asked uselessly. He possibly could not hear her; he was in his bed, snoring like a giant, while she was down here, in the living room, studying. That idiot would be light-years from passing the test in two days.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Her green eyes scouted around the room quickly as her now-focused senses went in to action.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

The cruelly rhythmic tapping echoed through the near silent apartment. Maka tensed her legs in preparation to kick the crap out of whoever was stupid enough to try and sneak in.

_Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap tap tappity tap tap._

Oh, this is not even funny anymore. She got up from her place on the couch and clicked the lamp off, the only light in the room now being moonlight. She gritted her teeth, fully awake, and spun around slowly, taking in every detail that she could.

There was absolutely no one there.

_Tap tap tap taptaptaptapTAPTAPTAP._

Maka quickly ducked behind the couch, her heart pounding against her chest, threatening to simply burst out of her. She looked all around her, and could see no one. No one was there, at all.

Soul was upstairs sleeping. Blair was out at a party ("Hopefully not in someone's pants," she muttered). She was in the living room: behind the couch, as paranoid and cliché as that seems. She gulped down her hesitation and leaped out behind the piece of furniture, wielding her copy of "The Official Tour of Shibusen: Everything You Need to Know and More!" menacingly.

_TAP TAP TAP TAP TAPTAPTAPTAP BANG._

Maka gasped in sudden shock, and threw her current trusty weapon straight in front of the window (where she presumed the attacker was coming from, her mind racing too fast to realize she were on the seventeenth floor.) It made a _THUD_ sound as it hit the opposite wall. Wait, scratch that. It made a _CRASH-THUD_ sound as it smashed in to a flower vase before smacking the wall. But she didn't have time to worry about that as she heard hurried footsteps after the slamming of a door.

A shadow crossed her vision coming from the hallway leading to Maka's and Soul's respective rooms and she lunged for it, yelling something – eh – around the lines of "GOT YOU!"

She caught the trespasser right in his stomach (one a bit too masculine to be a female) and they tumbled over with a series of grunts and groans. She was laid out on top of him before she sat up. With her book covered in dirt and flower petals, she readied her fist and grabbed him by the collar – well, neck, since the odd murderer/rapist/some sort of law-hater had no shirt on.

"Who the hell are you, punk?" she growled. Without the lamp's light, she could only make out small features on his face: furrowed eyebrows, scowling mouth, waaay too much hair gel.

"Last time I checked, it was Soul, you idiot," the "law-hater" growled.

Oh. Maybe she was not being ambushed by one of her many mortal enemies.

"Oh… um… Soul… How are you?" she said embarrassedly. She looked away and bit her lip lightly.

"Not cool, Maka. I'm trying to get some peace and quiet, and you're all over me. Hah!" Soul snickered, anger gone, now replaced by an unexplainable urge to tease the life out of his roommate.

She whipped her head to glare at him, an even-in-the-dark pink blush clearly visible on her cheeks. "Oh, you shut up! I thought someone was trying to kill us, for God's sake!"

Soul simply smirked used his fingers to make a series of tapping sounds on the floor.

_Tap tap tap. Tap TAPpity tap tap. Tap tap tap. Tap tap tap._

Her blush deepened and she thought of something spiteful to say to him, and failed.

"Ugh… Y-you stop that!"

"Then stop sitting on me like you're about do something."

Maka pondered this statement before looking down at the position she and he were in. She was still sitting on his stomach (a little lower, maybe, but not too much), and her hand was still (albeit loosely) clasped on his neck.

Her blush skyrocketed to a deep maroon, and before she could even process how to move her arms and body again, the slamming of the front door interrupted her. A glee-filled voice then called out:

"OHHHHH, MY MAKA-CHAAAN! I HAVE RETURNED FROM WORK TO CHECK UP… ON… you…" Death Scythe (also known as Spirit to old pals, and Maka's father in general) burst in to the living room before noticing the darkness. He then flipped the light switch. He then looked around. He then saw _that blubber-brained, badly-intentioned PUNK _and hisPOOR DAUGHTER, MAKA-CHAN _in a very suggestive and dominatrix-y position._

The two teenagers did not have a chance.

"YOU POMPOUS, FREAKING, SON. OF. A. _BIIIIIIIIIII-_"

"Hmm..." a woman sitting on the building opposite Soul and Maka's grinned slyly. "Even in such hard times, they waste their lives being happy. It makes me wonder what brings them such joy. But alas, it does not really concern me, does it?"

She muttered incomprehensible – yet oddly soothing and seductive – words and a black snake fluttered through the air, crawling up its master's arm.

"Thanks for covering for my little snake, Soul Eater Evans," Medusa closed her eyes and quietly chuckled maniacally.

"-_IIIIIITCCCHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

"Good God. To think that the greatest death scythe would be this overactive to something as simple as teenage hormones. It makes me rather glad about the fact I abused Crona. Forcing my child in to submission; made my child rather obedient, actually. Maybe I should give old Death Scythe a bit of advice."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: //** Heya! After a billion years, I have posted something that I want feedback on! Even if it's a simple "Cool" or "WTF IS THIS I DON'T EVEN", I still want to hear it! Thank you and goodbye!

**(**Sorry about the ending, if it threw you off. I just wanted to throw something dark and Medusa-ish in there!**)**


End file.
